The combination of an inductive as well as a transformer elements of a power converter on a single core structure is referred to as magnetic integration. The consolidated magnetic system, if integrated properly, has the desired characteristics of the original converter circuit. In many instances, magnetic integration will also produce a converter arrangement which achieves reduced voltage stress on semiconductors. Various integrated magnetic power converter circuits and systems have been suggested in which multiple windings and circuit elements are required. Such systems further require windings on an air-gap leg of the core. As a result, the systems are relatively costly due to the number of components required and manufacturing costs involved. Additionally, problems exist with leakage induction between primary and secondary windings, lowering the efficiency of such power converters.
A need has thus arisen for an integrated magnetic power converter with improved electrical efficiency, and flexibility with material efficiency which is simple in design. Additionally, a need has arisen for an integrated magnetic power converter which is capable of efficient operation at high frequencies.